The Water Cave
by Luna umbra
Summary: The Goa'uld attack, and Daniel is trapped with the people of the planet in a cave. The water keeps rising. He is trying to save them, but it doesn't go quite as he planned. Jack comes to the rescue... but if it succeeds will be te question...


The Water Cave

A Stargate SG-1 fan story

_I absolutely do not own Stargate SG-1 or any characters of the serie. _

_I am truly sorry if my english isn't correct. I hope you enjoy my first story._

_Feedback is more then welcome!_

"Wow, just look at this!" Daniel said to the man.  
The man looked astonished "But... Doctor Jackson, it is not that special, it is only a piece of stone. If you look close enough, you see it everywhere".  
"A piece of stone? No, it isn't just a piece of stone. This is an archaeological masterpiece! There are writings on this stone, hieroglyphs, from thousands of years ago"  
"Oh well, that is..."  
Daniel looked at him. "Don't you understand?"  
"Oh yes, of course I understand, it is... uhm... old, and..." But Daniel wasn't listening anymore. He started digging again full of enthusiasm and the man walked away.

Everywhere yelling, screaming. Daniel jumped up and looked around. "What is going on?" he asked.  
"We have to go!" the man yelled, who was running towards him.  
"Why?"  
"The Goa'uld... the Goa'uld are attacking!"  
"Where is everyone running to?" Daniel asked quickly, pointing to the long line of people.  
"To the caves! Come on!" the man answered, and he pushed Daniel into the same direction. Daniel began to run. "Why do the Goa'uld attack?"  
"That is something they do once in a while. They attack, destroy, kill people, and go away again after a few hours"  
"Oh" was the only thing Daniel could say, lost in his thoughts.  
"Here it is!" the man said and he pointed to a tunnel. A small entrance was visible just above the seawater. "The entrance follows it's way under the water. Come on!"  
Daniel followed the line of people into the cave. The seawater already raised till his knees. He dived under the water and came up a few seconds later. He now saw that he was standing in a tunnel, his feet disappearing in seawater and followed the people who were walking before him. After a while he walked into a giant cave. On the side where he was standing was the sea, and on the other side there was a large beach with rocks, were the people anxiously tried to find shelter. He looked up. The cave was large and looked like a dome.  
"Hey, I've seen this cave lying in the sea"  
"Yes, that is right. This cave is being used for protection for generations now"  
Daniel looked around. A couple of wounded people lay still against the stonewall. Nobody even looked at them. Daniel walked towards them and started treating their wounds at his best.

---------

An hour later they were still there.  
"Hey" Daniel suddenly said and jumped up. He walked towards the waterline and kneeled.  
"Yes, now I'm sure. The tide is coming. Doesn't this cave flood entirely under the water, then?"  
"We... we don't know. We were never here when the high tide came"  
Daniel sight. "Alright, how high does the water outside this cave rise?  
"Till... uhm... the big rock"  
"WHAT!!! That rock is much higher than this cave!" Daniel said indignant. "And if I look at how fast the water is rising, we only have a couple of hours before the whole cave is under water. We have to get out of here!"  
"But how? The entrance is already under water"  
"I'll go and look how far it is under water and if it is possible to swim through it"

The man nodded. Daniel walked into the water and dove. He swam towards the entrance and into the dark tunnel. Before him the tunnel stretched far, and he was already almost out of breath. He than turned around and quickly swam up. He sticked his head out of the water and tried to catch breath. Than he swam back to the beach and climbed out of the water.

"We will never get out of here tat way!" he said to the man who walked towards him immediately.  
"The whole tunnel has run under water, and it is about a 5 minutes swim to get out"  
He looked around. 'How can we get out of here?' he asked himself.  
"What if we dig a tunnel?" a boy suggested, who stood besides them.  
"No, this cave lies in the water like a bubble. If we dig a tunnel, all the air will escape and more water will find it's way in". A deep sigh followed.  
"If we had weapons, we could shoot ourselves out of here!" the man next to Daniel said.  
"No, I don't think so. This cave is like a dome, everything supports each other. If we make a hole in it, than a part of it, or even everything will break and crush down on us" Daniel said.

"So, these caves are not that safe at all?"  
"No" Daniel answered.  
"Than what do we do?"  
"We can't do anything right now but to wait, and take care of the ones who need it"

Within the cave everyone waited tensed. They could here the explosions coming closer.  
"This is the last attack of the Goa'uld" the man now said. "After this one they will go".  
Now a big explosion could be heard, rumbling, cracking."They hit the cave!" cried a woman anxiously.  
Daniel knew it was true. He looked up. A large crack appeared in the ceiling, and within minutes it was spread across half the cave. Now big pieces of rock started falling down.  
"Watch out!" Daniel yelled. He jumped towards the group of people and pushed them away. He pulled two children back, when he heard loud cracking above him. He looked up and saw a hough amount of stone coming down.  
"Aaah!" he yelled and so also two others.

--------

"Daniel, Daniel" it sounded next to him. He opened his eyes.  
"Aah" he groaned. His whole body hurt. He noticed he couldn't move his arms and legs. He lifted his head a little. He saw a large pile of stones laying on him and rising into the sky."We will get you out of here!" the man said, kneeled next to him.  
Daniel turned his head aside. He saw a group of man heaving on the stones and how the pile shrunk. Slowly but certain the victims were obtained.  
After a while two other man were obtained from under the pile. One of them was hurt real bad, but the other one was dead. The last one laying there was Daniel. The man dragged the last stones away from Daniel. Then two man dragged Daniel out of the pile under his arms.  
"Aah" he yelled.  
The man dragged him to the stone wall and sat him against the wall. A woman ran to him.  
"You saved my life, and that of my children. Thank you" the woman said and she started kissing him.  
Daniel groaned from the pain and turned his head away.  
"No, I have a wife" he whispered.  
"Oh" the woman said disappointed. "Then at least let me tread your wounds"  
"I would be glad" Daniel said.  
The woman started working fast. Daniels legs were broken, and there were cuts and blood all over it. His arm was bruised badly and he hat scratches and bruises everywhere. The woman couldn't do much for him in the cave, so after a while Daniel said she could just leave it like that. He sat with his eyes closed to the wall.

--------

"Already heard from Daniel?" Jack asked in Chayenne Mountain.  
"No. He is now 6 hours late, we're gonna try to make radio contact" General Hammond said.  
Jack nodded.  
"Go ahead, Lieutenant" Hammond said, and he started working right away.  
The stargate started turning and a wormhole arose.  
"Daniel, Daniel" Jack said through the radio. "Daniel, answer me! Can you hear me?"

-------

"Daniel, Daniel" it sounded in the cave. Daniel opened his eyes.  
"Jack?" he whispered.  
"Daniel, answer me! Can you hear me?"  
Then Daniel understood that it was the radio and he pulled out of his vest pocket.  
"Jack" he said.  
"Daniel, what happened?"

"The Goa'uld came. We are trapped in a cave in the sea, and the tide is coming. We can't get out. The entrance ran under water, and it's about a 5 minutes swim to get out. Shooting ourselves out of here can't be done either, then everything collapses even more.  
"What do you suggest?"  
That was Hammond.  
"Send divers, a lot of them with a lot of extra oxygen. In two hours everything in here will be under water, and is everyone drowned.  
"Oke. With how many are you?"  
"About 200 people. A couple of them are injured badly, and almost none of them can swim".  
"Oke. They will be there in 15 minutes. Hammond out"

Daniel sighted. He called the people and they gathered around him. He explained the situation and tolled them what they were about to do, and what they had to do when the time came.

-------

"Daniel" it sounded through the radio again.  
"Yeah, go ahead"  
"We are on our way. We have enough dives and oxygen with us. Were is the entrance?"  
"Do you see that brown cave in the sea? About 500 m before that is the entrance. A tunnel under the water"  
"Oke. They are on their way"  
After a while the first divers came up. Daniel had the people already split into groups. The children and the wounded people in the first group. The people who couldn't swim in the other, and the people who could swim in a separated group. The divers explained what they were going to do. They put an oxygen tank on the wounded people and pulled them very careful into the water. After that came the children.  
Slowly but certain the group of people shrunk. The minutes passed by. Every time a diver came up the people looked frightened, and every time a diver disappeared into the water a silence appeared.

"Daniel"  
"Yes Jack"  
"What do you think. Are you coming up anytime soon?"  
"No Jack. I can't leave these people here. I'm staying here""I already thought so. How many are still there?"  
"About 30 people or so"  
"Wat?!"  
"I know. I'm already till my waist in the water. We only have 15 minutes I think" Daniel said.  
"I'll let them hurry over here" Jack said. "But Daniel, why don't you follow the last diver? Then we don't have to send another diver"  
"Jack... I can't swim"  
"... What? Of course you can swim. I've seen you swim a hundred of times before""Jack... I... My legs are broken, just like my arm and a couple of ribs. I have trouble just sitting, let alone swim"  
"Dammit Daniel! Why didn't you say so"  
"'Cause you would have dragged me out of here yourself! But these people, they already panic when I close my eyes"  
"Daniel"  
"I can't leave them here Jack!"  
Jack sighed. "Oke, get back over here as soon as possible. I'll make sure their ready for you here"  
"Oke, Daniel out"

The divers took more and more time to swim back again. Every time they came up they had to catch breath again. They left a couple of oxygen tanks behind with Daniel's group.  
"That is for if we don't make it back in time" the diver said.  
He pulled the other man with him under the water and swam back again. Daniel was still sitting against the wall. The water level raised fast, and his head nearly disappeared under the water. The man next to him put the oxygenmouth into his mouth. Daniel nodded gratefully.  
"Daniel, are you still there?" Jack asked

Daniel reached his radio above the water level and gave it to the man next to him, who answered for him.  
"Doctor Jackson is on the oxygen tank" the man said  
"What? Why?"  
"Because Doctor Jackson could only sit, and the water has risen all the way above his head"  
"Can you guys hang in there for just a while?" Jack asked.  
"Yes we can. But we are down here wit 11 man, and we only have to oxygen tanks"  
"Oke" Jack said.

--------

Now the whole cave was under water. They shared the 2 oxygen tanks with 11 people. It was pretty hard, because some people panicked and were in need of more oxygen.  
There another diver appeared, and took another person. Only 10 more to go.  
3 more divers appeared. Only 7 people to go.  
2 more divers. 5 people now shared the 2 oxygen tanks.  
3 divers came swimming into the cave. Now Daniel and the man both had an oxygen tank for themselves, but neither of them could swim. They also noticed the tanks where almost empty. They looked at each other and hoped that the divers were fast enough.

Another diver appeared. The man pushed Daniel forward, but Daniel pointed to the man. Daniel groaned from the pain, and the bubbles quickly found their way up. The diver looked at Daniel and he pointed to the man again. The diver reacted and pulled the man with him and disappeared in the darkness. Now Daniel was all by himself. He looked around to see if everyone really had gotten out. He sighed and saw the bubbles of air floating up.

The minutes passed by, minute for minute. Then finally another diver appeared. He only just saw that Daniel was injured, and he pulled hem carefully towards the tunnel and started swimming back with him. Daniel felt more and more how he breathed less air, and after a few gulps of air, all the oxygen was gone. They still had a long way to go. Daniel waved with his good arm, but the diver pulled Daniel behind him with him and couldn't see his efforts. Daniel started to feel dizzy and tried to get attention one more time, but then it got dark around him and he closed his eyes.

--------

The diver put his head out of the water.  
"Ah, finally!" Jack said.  
The diver pulled Daniel above the water. "What?" he said astonished. "He isn't wearing his oxygenmouth anymore!"  
"What?!" Jack said.  
Immediately a couple of doctors came running towards Daniel and the diver, and they dragged Daniel onto the beach. They tried to find a pulse, but it was in vain. They immediately started CPR.  
"Dammit Daniel! Come on!" Jack said as he watched Daniel anxiously.

The seconds passed by, second after second, but there was no reaction and he felt his worry grow.  
"Come on, Daniel" Janet whispered.  
Suddenly Daniel started to cough. Janet turned him on his side.  
"Good, good"  
Daniel coughed the water up. Jack sighed relieved and he kneeled next to him.  
"Good to have you back, man! We almost thought we lost you there"  
Daniel blinked with his eyes.  
"Is everyone save?" he whispered.  
"Yes, you did well! Now we just have to get you home!" Jack said. "But what were you thinking? Not telling me about this, and letting yourself die, again if I might ad!"  
"I couldn't leave them Jack!" Daniel whispered.  
Jack sighed and turned his head towards Janet.  
"Come on!" Janet said, and the doctors lifted a groaning Daniel on a stretcher, and put a blanket on him.

"Colonel O'Neill, these people are taken care off, and have everything under control. They are used to this and prepared for it. We can go home now" Janet said to Jack. Jack nodded.  
"Oke, pack your gear people. We are leaving!" Jack yelled.  
He signaled the two people next to Daniel. They lifted the stretcher and waited.  
"Move out!" Jack yelled and the whole parade started walking.  
Jack was walking right next to the stretcher were Daniel was laying on. For a moment he shook his head.  
"Yeah, really Daniel. This is the way he is, and this is the way he'll always be' Jack thought.  
Then he looked at Daniel, smiled, and nodded for a moment.  
'My friend' he thought.

**The End**


End file.
